Projection screens are used with projectors to present visual information to one or more viewers. In particular, relatively large projection screens can be used to present information to a relatively large number of viewers at the same time. Even when not necessary to accommodate a large group, viewers often appreciate relatively large projection screens.
However, storing and transporting large projection screens can raise many issues. The large size and awkward shape of projection screens makes them difficult to easily transport. Some known solutions attempt to mitigate these issues by rolling a projection screen, which allows one dimension of the projection screen to be reduced. The inventors herein have recognized that such a solution is of limited value, because a rolled projection screen remains substantially large in the dimension that is parallel with the axis of rolling. Furthermore, when unrolled, the projection screen may not be sufficiently tensioned to provide a desired viewing experience.
Accordingly, a projection-screen system is provided that allows a screen to be selectively folded and extended. In some embodiments, the screen can be folded in two or more dimensions (i.e., the height and width of the projection screen can be reduced). In some embodiments, a perimeter of the screen can be tensioned, thus helping hold the screen substantially flat.